The Big Bad And His Little Bit
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: Wether it be acted on or not, the passion between these 2 is undeniable. So here is a compilation of storys about them. Each based on one word and each one done in fifteen minutes. So R and R plz!
1. Intro

I am doing this for a challenge. A possibly endless set of story's. Probably all will be Dawn and Spike. Whether it be Romance or Friendship with hints at Romance. Each one is based on a word, one word. One given to me by a family member or a friend. (If you want to request a word email me or leave it in a review). Well I use one word and base the entire story on it. The catch is I have to do it in fifteen minutes. Hard. Very hard. But a challenge and I am really liking how it;s coming out. So please read and enjoy and review. Luv you all!!!!

I would also like to as that these are all separate ficklets and have nothing to do with one another. They are also in no specific order.

Ready set...here I go...lol...

* * *


	2. TeddyBear

**Teddybear**

Spike clenched the stuffed toy in his strong hands. It was sweet. And adorable. And everything he stood to destory. Everything that once not long ago would have made him sick. He looked at the small brown bear. Nervous. He paced across the grass behind the Summer's home. This window. Never use to be this one. Was the other one's. But things change. Now it was the Nibblets window he paced outside. Muttering things to himself. Anyhting. Something he could say to her that sounded truthful. Because she wouldn't take anything less. Wouldn't believe a lie. Never the lie. The bear had a rose tucked under it's soft little arm. A red rose. Appropriate. Red meant passion. And that's what he felt for her. Passion. That and love.

He bit down on his tongue with intent. Didn't know what to say. How to say it. Without looking whipped. Seeming desperate. But he was. He was hers. He would do anything for her. He would steal. Destroy. Kill. Protect. Die. Live. All for her. He could smell the blood. Biting his tongue too hard. Too nervous. Never this nervous before. Made him think to back when he was a week mortal. When he loved cecili. Made a fool of himself. Just hoping he wouldn't do that again.

Time to climb that tree up into her window. Couldn't stand out here all night. He would burn. The sun would curse it's light on his face. And he would be dust. So he had to go up there sooner or later. Either that or leave. But then it wouldn't be valentines anymore. So he had to. For her. He climed his way up the tree and fell into her bedroom window with a thud.

"Spike?" Dawn shouted in surprise.

"Quiet luv. Don't wanna wake big sis." He smiled climbing onto his feet. Regaining composure.

"Why are you here?" She asked sitting on her bed wide awake. Too late for her to be awake. Should be sleeping. Wasn't. Couldn't. Hadn't seen him today. So she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Brought you something." Spike walked over to her bed and sat beside her. He handed her the bear.

"For me?" She smiled wide enough to outshine the sun. She took the bear and observed it. "Thank you so much." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy valentines day." Spike offered with a smile. "So do you like it. It's not really my style but-" Spike stammered nervously.

"I love him. I think I'll name him..." She thought for a moment. "William." She giggled.

"As long as you don't tell anyone you named that bloody thing after me." He hissed.

"Promise." She smiled from ear to ear. He hadn't forgotten.

"All right." Spike said leaning into place a kiss on her unprepaired lips. So she had accepted the gift. He hadn't messed things up this time. Could never make a fool of himself. Not with her. Never with her. She always accepted him. And he loved her for it.


	3. MoonLight

**Moonlight**

Dawn walked past the street corner. She stumbled over the unsteady ground. Or maybe it was her unsteady legs. Cold. Tired. Sick of crying. Sick of a sister who didn't care. Sick of being the key. Sick of death. It was everywhere even her sister knew that. Mom was dead. Dead and gone. Everyone around her kept dying. Wouldn't stop. Maybe it was her fault because she was the key. Maybe it was all her fault. The night was too cold. Chilled. She could feel it. Didn't want to. Would rather be numb. But she could feel the cold. Against her pale skin. The glow reflecting in the light. The moonlight.

"What's a sweet little morsel like you doing in a graveyard like this?" His english accent stung through the cold air. Why did she come here. _Forget._ Always forgetting. Because something always brought her here. To him. "Youd'e be a tasty treat for a demon like me." He smiled playfully.

"No where else to go." Dawn sighed.

"Hmm." Spike took a cigarette into his mouth and lit it with a flicker of his lighter. The moonlight shinning on his alabaster skin. Almost inhumanly pale. Then again he wasn't human. Not even close. The glow from the light made him almost scare her. Showed the demon side to him. Something inhuman. It was too beautiful to be real. "Sister wouldn't like you being here." Spike sighed. "I'm sure the slayer would come in for another round of kick the Spike, if she saw you here." He hissed, silently hating the slayer. Always did. Never did. Couldn't tell the difference anymore.

"I didn't wanna be alone." Dawn admitted. Showing weekness. Telling the truth. Never supposed to show weekness. Made it hurt more.

"Your not alone." Spike offered. "You got an entire house full of scoobies, ready and willing to chat your bloody ear off." Spike said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Don't wanna talk to them. Their too fake." She said stepping closer to him. "They'll just tell me what they think I wanna hear."

"Just a sodding bunch of wankers , luv." Spike said trying to comfort her. In his own way he always did. Always knew what to say. Always comforting her with the truth. Offering something they couldn't. She was happy just standing there. Stairing. Watching as the moonlight rested against his perfect features. Showing her the real him. Always the real him. In the _moonlight_.


	4. Intertwined

**Intertwined**

Inside a sea of infinite possibility. Almost beyond what they believed could ever happen. Waking up like this was becomming a habit. Waking up intertwined. Something neither one ever thought possible. Both too alone. Both too unloved. Both too off limits. Never letting themselves trust because no one deserved it. No one was worth it. Because everyone knew they were worthless. Love. Can't find it. It has to find you. And it had. Both searching for someone else and finding each other. No one saw it comming. Going out with a bang. Going out together. No matter what. No matter how. Even if everyone hated them for it. They didn't care. It was better this way. They were hated anyways.

"Morning?" She asked with a sigh.

"Sure pet." Spike said admiring her half awake features.

"Don't look at me I'm a mess." Dawn ducked from his stare. Mornings always meant waking with messy hair and running mascara.

"Your even more beautiful this morning." Spike smiled wide, touching her chin with his hand.

"Why's that?" Dawn asked looking up at him. Her lips curved into an almost smile.

Almost.

"Because you've got yourself convinced that your not." Spike spoke softly. In one of his more poetic moods now. It was only her who brought it out in him. Only her. Always the dark haired beauty.

Waking up like this was going to be just fine with both of them. Because they had no where else to go. No one else cared. No one ever really did. Just them. The only ones who really had a soul. Only ones who were really real. The key and the vampire. The ones they all called fake. The only ones who were ever real. The only ones who could really feel. The only ones who werent numb. Waking up together. Needing each other. Mending what was broken, together. Intertwined. Holding onto something they both never thought they could have. Being loved being wanted. Loved. Cared for. Wanted. Forever. Intertwined.


	5. Lies

**Lies**

Dawn lied on his chest just relaxing. It was allright to relax with him. He would keep her safe no matter what the dangers were. No matter what the consequences were she would be safe here. Love made people crazy. Made them think with pure madness. Because if you really love someone you can't live without them. And she really loved him. No matter how rediculous it was. To love a vampire one with eyes that burned into her soul. One that everyone thought still loved her sister. The only man she ever loved. The only person she could ever trust. Because the rest of them lied to her. Always telling lies to make themselves feel bettter. Your real Dawnie. Not a key Dawnie. Not a thing. Daddie loves you Dawnie. Mom really isn't dead because of you. I dont hate you Dawnie. Dont wish you were never created.

"Spike?" She asked with a sigh.

"Mmhm." He answered just holding her in his arms. It felt nice to have someone. Just have them. She was his. Loved him. Like a hopeless puppy. He was happy to keep her safe. Hold her. Want her. Whatever it was he felt for her. It was allright. Made him happy. He hadn't been happy in years.

"Do you think Xander would be ashamed of me?" She asked weekly. Not really wanting to ask, but wanting to know. Because she believed everything he told her. Everything.

"Course not pet." Spike said falsely. "Xander wouldn't be ashamed." Spike kissed her forehead gently.

"Would Giles think I was being reckless?" She asked calmly. He was so easy to talk to. And always knew what to say. How to lie. Could believe the lies. Always.

"Never. He knows I'll keep you safe." Another lie. But it sounded perfect as it crossed his lips. Like maybe it could be true.

"And Buffy." Dawn looked up at him. "Would Buffy hate me if she knew what we did together?" She asked innoscently.

"No little bit." Spike smiled. "She could never hate you, never." Spike let the lie slide off of his tongue with ease as he leaned into kiss her full lips. Because he could lie for her. Always. No one else to lie for. Because she deserved to hear the lies she wanted. Spike always kept her safe kept her wanted. Made sure that no matter what she was happy. Even if he had to lie to her. Because lies were soothing. Lies always made things better. Made it so you felt safe. Lies are the only thing that keep us going when all else fails. Because if you can't sooth your mind with lies then all the truth you have to face is far too much. Dawn needed the lies. Because she wanted this to feel allright. Wanted what they had to feel like it was something pure. She wanted to know that this was enough. That her family could be happy for her. Even though they both knew they wouldn't. Spike soothed her with the lies. Made her feel protected. Surrounded her with the lies. Because the only thing that they both knew wasn't a lie. Was that they needed each other. To stay alive. Even if they had to lie about it.


	6. Numb

**Numb**

Would rather it just fade away. Like she felt like she had. Just fading away. Couldn't feel anymore. Because rejection does that to you. Makes you numb. Losing everything leaves the pain too strong. Sometimes you have to be numb to survive. And Dawn was always a survivor. Because she had to be. Made a promise. Promised the slayer she would stay strong. Promised she would be brave and she tried. She tried.

Dawn walked into the dark crypt. Had to. They left her up to guard duty. Because she was the only one who could ever talk to him. So they made her talk to him. Had to find out who was killing all the young girls in Sunnydale. They thought it was him. She told them a thousand times that it wasn't. But they wouldn't believe her. So she had to talk to him. Because they couldn't. Because he wouldn't listen to them.

"Spike?" Dawn asked looking around the crypt. And there he was. Lighting up his usual cigarette.

"Hey Nibblet." Spike said with a dry smile.

"Scoobies sent me." She admitted. "There doing something and they thought I would be in the way there." Dawn let the lie slide off of her tongue. Because without lies the truth was too harsh.

"Hmm." Spike just nodded.

Dawn sat down on the edge of the tomb inside his crypt. Just sat there waiting. Waiting for some sort of opening. Some way to ask him if he were the killer. Smart of them really. Send in a young girl to ask a loaded vampire if he has been killing a bunch of young girls. Guess they didn't think about that one.

"So, did you hear about all those girls?" Dawn asked trying to seem nonchalant.

Spike just chuckled. "So they sent you to find out if The Big Bad is back in town eh?" Spike laughed again. "Smart. Real smart send in a, young, innocent, weak, little girl." Spike stressed every little word. "Are you bait?" He asked slyly.

"They didn't think you would hurt me is my guess." Dawn lied. They didn't care. Didn't care if he hurt her. She was bait. And she didn't care either. "And I am not weak." Dawn hissed.

"Really." Spike smirked stepping closer. He put his hands on either side of her legs leaning closer. "Not weak huh?" Spike licked his lips.

"So did you kill them?" Dawn asked trying not to let her voice shake. He was too close. Too close.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He said toying with her. Truth is they both knew he didn't. But they had to play these games. Always with the games. Always.

"Spike?" Dawn asked calmly. "Would you ever hurt me?" Dawn asked a shy tone in her voice.

Spike just shrugged.

"Would you ever bite me?" She decided to ask another question. One that meant more to them then it would do anyone else. Because Spike once told Dawn that he would never bite a girl that he didn't really want. Really care for. Unless he was going to drain her of course. But not just bite them. That had to mean something.

"It's late pet. Better be getting home." Spike turned his back on her.

Dawn jumped of the tomb and left the crypt. Leaving the doors wide open. She had put herself out there. And now all she could feel was the bitter taste of rejection. It had tainted her. And she just wanted to feel numb. Because he had rejected her. In some form he had. He didn't answer her question. And Dawn thought that was because the answer was no. But little did she know it was because he would bite her. Envisioned it many times. Thought about sucking the blood from her neck. Taking a part of her. But he never would. It wouldn't be proper. So she went home. And he stayed in his crypt. They were apart. Dawn went back to her house on Revello Drive. Because now she was numb. Now she couldn't feel the pain. The cold. The wreckage. Just numb.


	7. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

You'd think it couldn't get anymore complicated. But I guess to think that way is to temp fate. And when you temp fate things will end badly. But some people just don't always go for following the rules. They like the temptation. Like to live on the edge. Makes you feel alive. Makes you feel like you have some sort of control. In the fact that you know you have none. Cause when people plan, fate laughs. It's best to go with the flow. Taking the punches as they come. Deal with despair as best you can.

They did that. And that's why they were together. The vampire and the slayers sister. Because they took things as they came. After the slayer died, they spent most of their time together. During that summer where evil didn't have face. Nor did sin. That summer when they faced death together. Because it was their fault. She was dead because they couldn't stop it. Couldn't save her. They spent each day in his crypt together. And when two people spend that much time together something is bound to happen. Not that they didn't want it to before. Just that they couldn't control themselves any longer.

Just when you think things couldn't get anymore complicated. They did. The witch and the Scoobies brought her back. Revived the slayer. Left her to dig her way out of her cold grave. But she was back regardless of if it were right or wrong. And she was alive. Didn't know about the Big Bad and his Nibblet. Had no idea. Was too lost to see what was right in front of her. Not that she really would have wanted to see it if she were coherent enough to notice. But they were together. Most of the time. As often as they could be. The slayer didn't notice. Couldn't.

"Spike?" Dawn asked sitting on the edge of the tomb a faint smile on her soft face.

"Yeah luv." He answered lighting up a cigarette that was set between his lips.

"Do you love me?" She asked shyness laced in her tone.

Spike just smirked. "Hmm, let me think about that." He licked his lips and blew out a puff of smoke. "More than life itself kitten." He admitted truthfully.

"I love you too Spike." Dawn smiled wide enough too break Spike's concentration.

"Come here pet." He ordered tossing the cigarette to the floor and stopping it out.

"What?" She asked as she slowly walked over to him a gentle smile on her petite face.

"I love you." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Always will." Spike leaned in to place a kiss on her full and ready lips.

They sunk into the kiss without hesitation. They were alive when they were together. Just two outcasts in love. Really in love. More then they thought they could ever be. And something just felt right about the two of them. Something was just right. Perfect. For once.

"What the hell!?!" They heard a voice scream from the front door of the crypt.

They both stopped and then looked at the being. It was Buffy. The slayer. She stood in shock. Terror in her eyes. Dawn quickly wiped her lips and regained her composure.

"Surprise!" Dawn said with a fake smile placed purposefully across her face. And it was. A surprise. More then she wanted it to be. Her sister and her ex vampire lover. Together. Doing whatever the hell it was they were doing. This was something the slayer never saw coming. Her worst nightmare brought to life. Something she couldn't defeat with her fists. Unless she tried real hard. But this. This was too much. First coming back from heaven into this hell. Now this. This was really hell. This was. No matter how the others tried to slip it to her gently. Tried to tell her in soft tones. This was still. A terrible Surprise.


	8. CatFight

**Cat-Fight**

No matter how a girl tries to fight it. Theres always the ex's. The past girlfriends. The one's you always wonder about. If they were better then you. Prettier. Smarter. More experienced. If he loved them more then you. If he would rather them. If something inside him still thinks about them. If he wishes you were more like them. If you really aren't as good as them.

Dawn had to face a series of ex's. Ones that weren't the same as a normal relationships. The ones' that stuck out in her head, were her slayer sister and Drusilla a vampire. His dark princess. How could she compete with them. Her sister was a goddess. She was perfect. A fighter. Strong willed beautiful and witty. Incomparable. Drusilla was worse. His past. She was with him longer then any of them. Before Dawn and Spike were together. Dawn remembered listening to stories Spike would tell her. When he spoke of Drue it was like she was his salvation. His only real love. Then when they were together he would never even speak her name. Dawn feared it was because he loved her more then he loved Dawn. She was too afraid to ask. Too afraid to hear the truth. Always afraid. Too afraid. That she wasn't enough.

Sometime in late June. Her worst nightmare came true. Something she prayed would never happen. Something she had prepared herself for. Drue was back. She had come back into town. To reclaim her William. To take him back. Little did she know Spike was with Dawn. Had been for a while. But she wouldn't care. Drue was eternal. Had been around a lot longer then some slayers little sister. And she would take him. If it killed her. Which she highly doubted it would. Drusilla walked into Spike's crypt to discover Spike and Dawn both there. And she realized what it was. Tried not to. But she was smart. Even if she was insane. That didn't mean she was a fool.

"My Willy has been a bad bad boy." Drusilla growled. "Sneaking around with the slayers younger sister. She's just a child Spike." Drue smirked a dark evil smirk.

"I am not a child." Dawn hissed annoyed.

"Drue just leave all right. Were over." Spike shook his head. "Have been for a while now."

"Oh but were never over are we Spikey." Drue sauntered forward. "You can't tell me you would choose me over some little brat." Drue glared at Dawn.

"Oh that's it." Dawn stood up. "Back off goth bitch!" Dawn growled. She wasn't going to back down. She wasn't going to be week this time.

"This one's feisty." Drue admitted. "But stupid. Don't try and fight me little one you will fail." Drusilla promised.

"Oh really?" Dawn shrugged. "Well let's go then." She challenged.

Drusilla chuckled a low bone chilling chuckle. "Fine then, I'll snap you like a little twig." She smiled.

"Dawn?" Spike raised one eye brow. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Spike asked astonished. "I really would rather have you alive, then be left with girlfriend soup."

"I'll be fine." Dawn said glaring at Drusilla's dark face.

"Come here little girl." Drue growled.

"Causa Poena." Dawn reached out her hand. A ball of electricity shot from the surface of her hand and towards Drusilla. It stabbed through her chest sending her flying across the room.

"Dawn?" Spike looked amazed. "Where did you learn that?" He asked proud.

"Willow." She admitted. "She's not the only which in Sunnydale ya know." Dawn smiled.

"Addo a postulo of vires super myself." Dawn spoke the words. Her eyes filling with a dark surface. She was powerful and she would not let Drusilla win this time. Dawn felt a surge of electricity go through her body and she felt powerful strong.

Drusilla stood up. "What was that supposed to do. It didn't effect me this time Dawnie." Drue smirked feeling week.

"No." Dawn said walking closer to Drue. "It effected me." Dawn punched Drusilla in the chest sending her flying again."Leave Drue. My magic is too strong for you." She smiled.

"Fine. But I'll be back." Drusilla hissed defeated as she ran from the room.

Dawn turned around to look at Spike. He smiled as he looked at her. He was proud. And he had wanted Drusilla to leave. He loved her. Loved her more then his dark princess. Wanted Dawn. Was proud of her powers. Was intrigued by the mere sight of her. So maybe she had no reason to fear ex-girlfriends. Because he was happy with his current girlfriend. He loved her.

"Well that was a Cat-Fight if I ever saw one." Spike smiled. "Eh luv?" He walked over to place a gentle kiss on her lips.


	9. Deceived

**Deceived**

So it had come down to this. She hadn't seen it coming. He promised her. Promised love, and promised forever. Said that there was no taking him away from her and that no one else mattered. Not one of them. Not even her sister. That it was only her. Though he did warn her that he would always have a soft spot for her sister. But said that there was no escaping the fact that he was in Love with Dawn and that he would never leave her. But men lie. They tend to deceive whether they want to or not. They tend to break promises and worship kisses that they shouldn't. Tend to follow the lie and leave behind real love. All for lust. Just for the fun of deceiving.

Buffy had told her that the blond was just some sick twisted lying fool. That he never loved her and he was only doing this to take Dawn away from her. Just to get to the slayer, because it was always about Buffy always. Dawn couldn't shine had to be Buffy's shadow.

Dawn walked down the street and towards the crypt. It was about time she stopped making him wait. She accepted the fact that they were in love. And that being with him was worth anything. Worth any cost. The only problem was she didn't know what the cost really was. Dawn walked to the front door of the crypt, but it was open already. She could hear people inside talking. Who could be there with Spike? She was perplexed, so she waited. And listened.

"Spike come on." She heard her sisters voice pleading. "I know you want me." She smiled.

"Buffy what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Spike growled.

"Spike you don't want Dawn." Buffy shook her head. "You want me. She's too innocent for you. I'm just what you need." Buffy smiled.

"Buffy-" Spike raised his eyebrows in confusing.

"Shh." She whispered and crushed her mouth to his.

Dawn pushed open the door to find them locked in a kiss. Dawn went numb with pain. It was too much. He promised. What was he doing this for? Why was her sister doing this? This wasn't right. Not at all. Dawn made a slight whimpering noise on accident and Spike and Buffy suddenly stopped and looked at her. Dawn stormed out of the crypt and through the graveyard.

"Nice one slayer." Spike pushed Buffy out of the way. He tried running after her but it was too late. She was far gone by the time he got outside. Couldn't see any trace of where she was.

Dawn stumbled into an empty alley way. Tears streaming down her porcelain face. The tears were coming too strong. So much all at once. She couldn't breathe. Didn't want to. The deception was far too much. The gut wrenching crippling pain stung into her chest. And she was burdened yet again. With shame and guilt. Guilt because she promised herself to never trust someone again to never let another person in. But he crept his way. Dug his way into her soul and tattooed her heart. And she felt ashamed that he had trusted Spike instead of what everyone else told her. Told her that he wasn't worth her trust. And he wasn't. Because he would only deceive her. And he had. And it had destroyed her. Too much pain now. Too much deception.


	10. Bury

**Bury**

"Tighter." She pleaded. Always begging for more. Because it was never close enough the way they were.

"But pet?" Spike sighed worried.

"Please Spike." She begged. And he did as she said squeezed her body tighter. Wrapped his arms around her. Because she was always afraid of falling. And because she wanted him inside of her skin. That still wouldn't be close enough. He held onto her as tight as he could. As best as he could. Because he did what ever she asked. Whatever she begged for.

Dawn could sleep like that. If he held onto her tight enough to leave bruises. Digging into her skin. Wanted to be inside her veins inside her skin. Wanted to be closer then they could get. Wanted more then they deserved. Wanted just to bury inside of each other. Because they were loved when they were together. Just together. It wasn't possible to be as close as they wanted to. Because recklessly close was never enough. Couldn't bury any closer.

They had buried Buffy that summer. Because she had to jump from that tower, even though for once it was Dawn's turn to play the hero. Buffy wouldn't have that it was always her who had to save the day. So they watched them bury her into the ground. Watched her slip away. Because she had to be the hero. Had to play the savior. Though she wanted the death. Wanted to be buried. So she could escape.

This was their escape their burial. Digging into each others skin so they could feel alive. As close as possible. As in love as possible. Though they were the only ones everyone believed couldn't feel love. Weren't really alive weren't really there. They were truthfully the only ones that were.

There were no words left for them just this. Nothing left to say. Always losing everyone around them always losing everything. So there were no words. Just this. Just holding onto to each other so tight it drew blood. So tight that they left bruises left scars. They were scars they didn't mind having. Because it was almost close enough that way. Because they were buried inside of each. Just like Buffy.


	11. Violent

**Violent**

She walked down the street her eyes wandering around in the night. It was pitch black and there was no way the beasties weren't out tonight. The ground was wet from rain that afternoon. The brunette loved the way the air smelled after the rain. Always so fresh. The rain washed everything away. Set everything straight. She continued walking as she splashed in the occasional puddle. Getting her brand new shoes wet. Soon enough she came to his Crypt. Not her intention tonight. It seemed whether she wanted to or not she always ended up here. Had no other friends. No other enemies.

"Hey, kitten." His sardonic grin made her step back. No chip. No soul. He was a void and she knew that. Couldn't stay away. Was warned. But she never did listen. Maybe that was her problem. Or maybe it was there's.

"Hi." Dawn looked at him shyly her lips pursed in a subtle smile. He loved that smile. She could smile with only her eyes sometimes, he loved that even more.

"Why does it seem I always find you wandering around my crypt?" Spike questioned with a cigarette in his cold, pale hand. "Aint safe pet. Even a fool like me could tell you that." He lit the cigarette that was in between his fingers with a flicker of his lighter.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you Spike?" The young girl asked curious more than anything. Not afraid. Not at all. She was never afraid. Maybe that was really her problem. No fear. Means your insane.

"I'm a demon lovey, you can't trust me." Spike assured her. It was not a playful comment. Not at all. He was sincere. Just telling. Not even warning her. Just telling her the truth. Soon enough. She would find out.

"No, I trust you." Dawn said with wide azure eyes that could made any man fall to their knees.

Before she realized he was shoving her against the door of his crypt. She squealed, a high pitch girlish scream. Spike growled low in his throat. It was angry, and frightening. Dawn tried to pull away from his grasp but it only made him tighten his grip and push her further against the wall.

"Spike?" Fear filled her face and tears built up in her innocent eyes.

Spike smiled wide and pulled away. This was who he was. A demon. Pure evil. He would show her who he really was. Because once and a while, he let it out. Showed his naturally violent nature.


	12. Child

**Child**

I watch as her frail body shakes before me. I love the way she smells of lavender, and vanilla. And innocence. Snuggled close to me. As close as her small form can get. I have never felt anything like this before. Never felt this feeling of having someone love me back. She really loves me. I can tell by the way she looks into my eyes. The way she smiles when I attempt to tell a joke. The way she really touches me. I don't understand it and I am never letting it go. This angel loves me.

I move my hand across her arm to feel her cold, smooth skin. She's so breakable. So small. Just a child. I don't understand how someone so young could feel so much love. Could know love so well. Better than any of us. She knows how to love. Really love.

This is so new to me. Never was into the kiddies, not into them like Angel. But this isn't the same. This isn't about age, or humanity. It's about her. And me. It's all about love.

I love…Dawn. My girl. Just a child. Mine forever. But she is just a child. Can she really understand what she is feeling? Hell, can I?

She moves her small figure to face me and her eyes open. Those perfect blue crystals. "Hey baby." I smile. Really smile. For once.

"Hi." She giggles. Like a child.

"How you feel?" I ask taking this all in. Taking her all in. Every smile, every word, every smell. Every sound.

"Happy." She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip. Tantalizing ruby red lips, ones that call me in every time.

"Good." I touch her cheek with my hand gently. Love to touch her. Makes me feel so human. So happy. Like she says. Happy. For once.

"Spike." She looks nervous. Why she gets nervous. It's not like this is the first time we've spent the night together. "I love you." She admits.

I look at her beautiful features. Staring. Can't help myself. I Kiss her forehead. "I love you baby." I say sheepishly. Like a child.


	13. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**Everything felt so cold. The frail brunette shivered. She held so tight onto the arm of the sister she loved so dearly. The one who she adored. The one who was risking her life for her. She was jumping. Falling from the tower into the purple swirls of energy. Dawn tried so hard to hold onto her. To grasp her. But she never really could. Never could hold onto something like Buffy. She was unattainable. Even to a little sister who cherished her. **

**Buffy jumped to ease her own pain. Along with saving her sisters life. But Dawn could never really let go. She stared down at the pretty blonde dangling from her grasp. One small, normal girl, she couldn't hold onto her. And no one was there to help her. Not only that but Dawn was bleeding. The doc had cut her up, cut her up to open the gate. To open the swirls of electricity Buffy was now jumping into. Because she knew it had to have the blood, and theirs was one in the same. Summers blood. If it was the same, than she was real, she was a piece of Buffy. Just a 'little bit' of her. **

"**Buffy, please!" She begged.**

"**Dawn, let me go!" The slayer shouted, pleading. "I love you." She promised as she tore herself from the brunettes grasp. Dawn watched as her hero fell, into the purple electricity. **

"**No!" Dawn screamed. **

"**Wake up!" She heard someone yell as she felt herself being shook. Then she opened her eyes. It was a dream, all a dream. Not real. "Baby, are you all right?" Spike asked his hands tightened on both her shoulders. **

"**She's gone!" Dawn fell into sobs as Spike cradled her. **

"**Shh." He hushed her as he rocked her petite frame back and forth. "I know, Nibblet." Spike held her as tight as he could without breaking her. Almost as if she was falling. As if Buffy had jumped and Dawn was slowly falling with her. **

"**Spike?" She whimpered wrapping her skinny arms around his back.**

"**Yes love." Spike answered breathing her in.**

"**Promise you wont ever leave me." She was pleading now, and it was honest. She was really asking him to promise her that he would be around forever.**

"**I promise, love." He could promise her that. Because nothing would stop him from being here. With her. Holding her. Protecting her. He kissed her forehead. Because he could save her. Protect her. From the nightmare.**


	14. Followed

**Followed**

Dawn swore she could feel someone behind her. Lately she felt like someone was following her. It was under her skin. Something was watching her, she just didn't know what. Dawn walked down the street towards her house on Revello Drive. It was weighing on her shoulders, this feeling like she was not alone. Why her? No one followed her. She wasn't the slayer. Then again she was usually the one to be captured and held hostage. Maybe someone was planning something. Planning another attack. A way to lure her sister in. Because it was always about her sister. The slayer. Because she was the strong one. The beautiful one. The one everyone wanted. Never Dawn. Always Buffy.

Dawn had a good distance before her and home. She could hear the sounds of someone moving behind her, but whenever she stopped the noises ceased as well. This meant she wasn't wrong, someone really was following her and they had been for weeks now. Who or what was it? She knew couldn't get home soon enough now. She was closer to Spike's place, and she may not even make it there in time. Home was out of the question now, so she kept walking in the direction of Spikes crypt. He could protect her. She knew he would protect her with his life. She had to get to his crypt before this thing got to her. She hurried without trying to show that she was afraid, because that would tip them off that she was close to safety. If they were after her because of her sister than they would know where she lived, that would give her time. When she got close enough she decided to make a run for it, she hoped it would be the right decision. When she got to the graveyard, she was panting heavily and she heard something behind her again. Maybe she could scream? Would Spike hear her?

"Why the hurry pet?" Spike's smooth accent rang through her body. She spun around to find him standing behind her composed.

Dawn looked at him in confusion as he leaned against a tree. "Someone's following me," she said more relaxed now that she was near him. She felt a sudden surge of relief wash over her.

"I know," he smirked. That same crooked smirk that drove her to her savage nature.

"Huh?" She asked confusion rising in her already shaky voice. What was he talking about? "Do you know who it is?" She questioned, slightly concerned.

"Me," he answered lighting up one of his cigarettes nonchalantly.

"What!" Dawn asked confused even more than before. Spike couldn't possibly be following her. This had to be a joke. Why would he follow _her_?

"You heard me," he answered honestly as he took a puff off of his cigarette.

"Why?" She furrowed her thinly trimmed eyebrows.

"I guess there's a little stalker in my nature." Spike admitted trying to hold back the smile that seemed to be tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Why me?" She asked. "I thought you loved Buffy." She wrinkled her forehead, giving him a narrowed eyed look.

"That's a too loosely used term Nibblet." Spike tossed the cigarette onto the ground and stepped closer to her. "I use to be obsessed with your sister," he corrected. "But I figured why go for the slayer. When the junior version is available, and when she's got a bit of a crush on me." Spike smiled evil glinting in his blue eyes.

"I-I don't have a crush on-" she stumbled over her words foolishly.

Spike chuckled and wrapped his hands around her waist as he jolted her closer. Dawn let out a faint whimper. "The way you react when I get close," Spike smiled confident. "You're pining for me Little Bit and it's obvious," Spike leaned into place a passionate kiss on Dawn's full lips.

So maybe Spike did have a little bit of a stalker nature in him. He had been following her all along. Watching her in her bedroom at night through the window. Following her on her way home from Janice's. Dawn felt a strange ease at the realization that it was Spike who had been lurking behind her all along. In some sick and twisted way it meant he cared, and she knew that. What was even more twisted was that Dawn was slightly pleased that Spike was her stalker, just as long as he wasn't stalking her sister. The difference between Dawn and Buffy was that she would play along with his little stalker games. So she was all right with being followed, as long as it was Spike doing the following.


	15. Reluctance

Notes: This one was done in ten minutes because I did it for a sort of game on a forum but then I liked it and wanted to add it to this post. So just take note this one took ten minutes to write.

**Reluctance**

Her thick red-lipstick coated lips, touched the tip of the glass, reluctantly. Before she could tip the drink back she slammed it down onto the table, her eyes glaring at the glass as if it were a snake about to strike.

"No!" Dawn shook her head back and forth dramatically. "I'm not trying it," she said surely.

"Nibblet, come one!" Spike chuckled amused at her reaction. "It's just a pint of bloody booze, not poison."

"It might as well be," she narrowed her intoxicating crystal blue eyes in his direction. "Only idiots drink alcohol," she reprimanded, a snobbish tone in her voice.

"I'm an idiot then?" The blonde vampire asked, lifting her glass from the table and guzzling down half of the foamy liquid.

"Well," she hesitated. "Sometimes."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, your little sex-capades with Buffy pretty much proved that fact," her melodic giggle resonated through the bar.

"Touche," Spike raised one-scarred eyebrow in response.

Dawn's chocolatey brown hair fell around her shoulders as she looked down at her lap. Maybe she shouldn't be so open and honest as she was with him, but she couldn't help it. When she was with Spike she was herself, no one else understoodwhat that really meant. As of lately, her sister was busy with her new boyfriend, Willow was busy with a league of witches she was teaching, Giles was preparing the new slayers for their destinies and Xander was, well, off being Xander.

"So Platelet," Spike leaned across the bar where they were sitting. "It's your 21st birthday and you don't want to get smashed," he shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

Sparkles danced in her owl-like eyes, as she looked up at him from underneath thick dark eyelashes. She felt an urgency inside her chest, screaming for her to be honest, while inside her head was professing a profound hesitation.

"I have a few ideas," she smiled, reluctantly. "If your up for it?"


End file.
